User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars; Episode 5: Lost Clue
Chris: Last time, in Total Drama Revenge of the All-Stars, we learnt that putting submarines, fireworks and someone like Izzy togheter could end up in a big mess...*showing the explosion*...Hardcore! The Villians attacked themselves instead of trying to win this one *showing Alejandro and Scarlett choking eachother*, the heroes exploded during this one *showing Izzy launching the rockets* and the Anti-Heroes "floated" during this one, which led them to be the losers. Although Zoey and Katie though that they had the game solved, their moves with Gwen, who was on an alliance, and with Anne Maria, who hates Zoey since the start, backfired them, sending Zoey home. Will Katie recover from this one? Will the Villians kill eachother? How much I will make everyone suffer on this one? *puts on a fedora* Find out right here on Total...Drama...Revenge of the All-Stars! The scene switches to the Anti-Heroes. Topher is leaning on his bed, using a phone, as Dave arrives. Topher: *laughing* That's hilarious. Dave: Umm...what are you doing? Topher: I'm talking with Sierra, i'm sneaking her some information about the place. We both are running the page about Total Drama, so we must keep it to the day. Dave: It's impressive how you went from "Chris Stalker" to "Super-Fan". Topher: Cool, right? It's called getting a life. Dave: Tell me more. Topher: Well, seeing how much I was hated as a stupid character that was around the egotistic Chris was like a slap in the face, since then, I put myself on a redemption process, and now look at me, althrough I still want to be hosting this show someday, I'm not around it anymore. Dave: That is impressive. Topher: It surely is. Now that I have been changed, I want to get further in the game, along with you and Gwen. I want to get further this time, as a way to redeem myself and proove the others that i'm a valuable player. Dave: Well, I would also like to make myself another person, being around Sky always was somehow creepy. Gwen: It surely was, yeah, I saw your season. That was so painful, it reminded me of Duncan and Courtney, and how much I ruined myself. Dave: Wow, seems like we all want to redeem ourselves for our past actions. Anne: And i'm in the same situation. Gwen: You? In which way? Anne: You may know those idiots called Mike and Zoey, well, I got attracted to him, but he prefered Zoey, but after I blindsided her yesterday, I feel better. Dave: And that makes us four, you should join us, we all want to go further in this game, as well as redeem ourselves. Anne: Well, count with me. The scene switches to the Heroes. Jasmine: *to Dawn and Samey* I think we should dissolve the alliance. Samey: But why? I think we were doing a pretty good job, we haven't faced the elimination ceremony. Jasmine: Well, as I have seen, an alliance should make a big move early in the game, and we haven't made one of those yet. Dawn: That isn't a reason to dissolve an alliance. Jasmine: Well, we should make a big move to proove our domination in the game. And maybe we should allow Mr. Dawn on. *laugh* Dawn: What? Noah? He isn't my boyfriend, he is a friend, and he would surely join us in the alliance. Samey: *conf.* Now with us four in, we can make it far in the game, I wonder how Alejandro is doing at exile. The scene switches to Alejandro at Exile. Alejandro: *conf.* Being on exile is harsh, I mean, no food, no comfort, the only good part is no Scarlett. I had bad luck landing in a team where everyone fights themselves, where if we lose, i'm surely will be gone next. If I stand corrected, they are going to kill themselves now... The scene switches to the Villians. Scarlett: *conf.* If I want to get rid of Ale-bland-o, I must make an alliance with Eva and Jo, but that could be impossible... Scarlett: What a hard dream. Right Eva? Eva: I'm tired! This shelter sucks! The beds are horribly uncomfortable! And I have to be near Jo, who smells like hell itself. Jo: Well, what I can say. At least I survived this kind of living conditions before, and I managed to overcome them, and not whine like a school girl! Eva: Oh, now i'm a school girl? Says the chick who almost cried because she hit the wall and broke a nail! Jo: Whatever, just imagine that i'm your captain E-Scope and obey my orders, girly loser maggot. Eva: Maggot? MAGGOT???? I'll show you who is the girly loser maggot here! *grabs a chair, trying to attack Jo, but misses* Jo: Ha! That should teach you who is the boss around this whole island. Eva: Teach me? Now you will teach me? That's it! You are just a pathetic loser, that was blindsided by a bubble boy, what could be worse than that? Jo: Well, guess what? Scarlett: Hey, what if we...*nearly avoids a furniture that Jo throwed away* Scarlett: ...told you. Impossible. The scene switches to Lindsay, who is walking in the forest. Lindsay: This is a beautiful place, what a shame that Tyler isn't here, I would be happy to see him again. Brick: I'm not Tyler, but i'm an atheltic person too. *trips with a rock and falls on the ground* Lindsay: You aren't Tyler. Anyways, why did you followed me? Brick: I want to be in an alliance with you. Can I? Lindsay: Sure, you seem like a clumsy person, but good overall. Brick: *conf.* Yeah, I just deemed myself safe, being on a girl mayority team it's difficult, and as in my warfare training in the military, you must stick to the majority group to survive. Chris: *megaphone* To all campers, please, direct yourselves to the former dining room, to recieve a very special surprise, and with surprise, I mean an awesome way to make you suffer. *laughs* The scene switches to the forest, where all campers are going to the dining room. Strange machinery sounds are heared. Dawn: Wow, hear all those sounds, what they could mean? Noah: Maybe Chris is building a statue to his pathetic ego. And our challenge could be clean it until he can eat from it. Dawn: Come on Noah, don't be pesimist to the life. It could have been hard to you, but you can be happy if you want to. Noah: *conf.* Dawn is a cute and nice girl, but she sometimes confuses me with her meditating reflections. Everyone looks at what has been builded where the dining area used to be. Jasmine: For all the soap operas in Sydney... An enourmous house has been placed there, as Chris arrives dressed like a detective. Chris: Fancy, right? Noah: If we talk about the house, it's really fancy. If we talk about your looks, you just depressed me. Chris: As if there was something that doesn't depress you. Anyways, we have a very mysterious challenge. I hid five Chris statues somewhere in the house, your challenge is to find them and get them back to me. There are 11 different places to search for them *showing a pic of each one as Chris names them*, the access room, the observatory, the living room, the cinema, the spa, the houseguests room, the dining hall, the kitchen, the pool and the zen garden. Anne: Whoohoo! A spa! I can finally relax! Chris: Actually you can't *gives everyone a hand clock*. You will use these during the challenge. Dave: There should be a good reason to use them. Chris: Yeah, i'll explain. Meanwhile you search, a "murderer" will go to search you all, whenever your clock marks 8 hours. However, if you arrive to the pool before getting capturated, you will stay in the game. Everytime you hear a bell, you must check your clocks, and see if you drawed the 8 hours. Topher: Wow, what a spooky one, Chris. Chris: It was a pleasure for me Topher. Now go! The scene switches to the access room, where everyone is. Chris: Almost forgot, here we bring Alejandro from the exile. Alejandro: Yeah, thanks for almost forgetting me at that place. I'm the son of a diplomatic, I can't live in conditions like that. Chris: Neither I, so, let's start, everyone should go to a room now. The scene switches to the spa, as Anne is about to get in. Anne: Oh my goodness. I can finally take a shower. Topher: Anne, this is not the moment for relaxing. Anne: Well, you're right, but I want a little peace time here. Topher: But what if one of us...*clock sound* Chris: *in an intercom on each room* Now everyone check your clocks. If you drawed the 8 hours, run to the pool now. The scene switches to the pool, where everyone is. Lindsay: Did we ended? That was fast. Chris: No, that was a practice, that's why everyone drawed the 8 hours. Actually, most of you took your personal time to arrive, Anne and Topher. Anne: What? It was a spa. We needed to get clean. Chris: Unlike Anne and Topher, if you don't make it to the pool in 1 minute, you will be captured, now that I explained everything, get back to the rest of the house. The scene switches to the Zen Garden, where Noah arrives. Noah: This place looks good, maybe I can rest here for the rest of the challenge, unless there's bugs around. Now I just need to...*notices Dawn behind him*...wow, how did you get here? Dawn: I wanted to meditate here, I can find peace here. And since you are here, spend some time with a friend. Noah: Wow, that's great. *blushing* Well, I need to go to another room. Bye! Noah: *conf.* While I really like Dawn, I feel strange to be around her, I mean, she always meditates and things like that, that makes me nervous. The scene switches to Lindsay, who finds Katie on the houseguest room. Lindsay: What happens Katie? Katie: I feel bad, I'm feeling like an Outcast in my team. They all are togheter and they blindsided my friends. Now i'm alone, with big chance to be the next one out. Lindsay: Don't cry. Show them you are a strong member of the team. Katie: Yeah, I should. I will...*sound clock, Katie draws the 8 hours*...oh, no. I need to go. The scene switches to Katie running to the pool, but she trips, and gets capturated, and screams. The scene then switches to Dave and Gwen, who are on the cinema. Dave: Wow, someone got capturated, it sounds like Katie. Gwen: Maybe she just found Sadie and they are on a slumber party. *laughs* Dave: Wow, what a boring movies this cinema has. Gwen: They should be. If we are on a building that belongs to Chris, even the movies must be related to him. Dave: Let's just take a seat, to spend some time before one of us gets in danger. *sits, but gets hurt* Ow! What the...? Gwen: A statue! We have one, Chris said that the team with most statues found will win. And we have one. In the screen of the cinema, a scary voice is heared: -Out of five!-. Dave leaves the cinema, screaming. Gwen: Well done, McLean, Dave ran out screaming like a girl. Chris: *revealing himself as the voice* My pleasure Gwen. I always love to scare people. The scene switches to Lindsay, who is alone at the living room. Lindsay: It was so easy to fool him, he will never knew it. I never dropped the idol in the submarine, I have it right here. *She doesn't kniws that Brick is hearing everything behind the door.* Brick: *gasps* *conf.* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have know better, she never lost the idol! She fooled me. Brick: *opening the door* You great jerk! You never lost the idol. You always wanted me gone. Lindsay: And? Yeah, I found the idol, and yeah, I never lost it. That is a reason to get angry out of nowhere? Brick: You...*clock sound, Brick draws the 8 hours*. Oh, Lindsay, did you know everything was a joke right? Lindsay: I may be young, but I ain't stupid. You screamed at me rudely, now get lucky at don't getting capturated. Brick: But Lindsay...*gets capturated, Lindsay leaves the room before getting capturated too*. The scene switches to Anne and Topher, who are in the spa. Anne: And he humillated you? Topher: Yeah, even when I am his only fan, he left me in ridiculous, and just blasted me from the cannon. Anne: Wow, that was low from Chris. Topher: And I always wanted to see him suffer, that would make me a better person, and finally end my obsession towards him and his host charge. Anne: I can help you, as I had my revenge on Mike, I can surely support you on feeling better. Topher: Oh, thanks. After all, we are friends and we are on a powerhouse alliance. Anne: Since we all want to be redeemed after our past actions, what if we call it the Redemption Alliance? Topher: Sounds good. *clock sound* That doesn't sounds good. Shall we...*both draw eight hours*...on no. *both run* Anne: *trips while running* Hey! Some help here! Please, that black killer guy is near. Topher: Oh, yeah. Wait. *helps her, but the murderer goes close to them* Well, here it ends. Anne: Leave us alone, creepy stalker! *Anne charges against the murderer, beating him up, while Topher remains impressed, but speechless* Topher: Wow, that was so...AWESOME! The fans will lose it. Anne: The important part here is that we got to the pool, we are safe and...hey, there's something in the pool. Topher: It's a statue! *jumps to the water* We have one. The scene switches to Samey, who is in the observatory. Samey: Wow, I can see every single star of the sky from here. Alejandro: However, the sky didn't noticed that you were missing. Samey: Aww...that is so cute. Alejandro: So are you. Samey: I appeciate that, but, I don't know if you are a trusty person. Jasmine told me that you are a manipulative guy, and that if I fall for you, you will eliminate me. Alejandro: She knows about my past. But I really like you. See, since the first day I knew that Amy hated you, and she didn't cared and pushed you off from the cliff. That's what happened to me, when I was with Heather. She prefered a million dollars, which she never had, over the only person that could love her and her behaivor. Samey: That is so harsh from her, she is as bi**hy as Amy. Alejandro: And since that, I always wanted to meet a nice girl that doesn't have such a bossy and bi**hy attitude, and that's you. Samey: Me? Really? Alejandro: Yes, you are the most kind, beautiful and perfect person i have met. Under the light of the moon in the observatory, they kiss, until Gwen arrives. Gwen: *to Dave* We must search here and...oh my god. This is an ackward moment. Dave: What happens? Oh. Whatever, we should search here. *goes to a telescope* But first, I want to see the planets. Gwen: We don't have time for fun Dave! We...*clock sound, Samey draws the 8 hours*...are in danger. Samey: Damn, I have it. You better run away. Alejandro: I'm staying with you. Gwen: I though you loved Heather. Alejandro: No, not anymore, I will broke up with her. Gwen: Wow...*conf.*...now who is the loner? It's you Heather! Not me! Yeah, it's you! Not me! Oh snap! Dave: Something is strange in this telescope. I can only see a golden circle. Samey: Let me check it. Wait...*disabling the telescope*...it's a statue! I found one. Alejandro: Umm...guys? *the murderer is in the door* Samey: He wants me, not you. Let's get this over with. Dave:' Wow, that's kind of you, sacrificing yourself for us. But he may capture all of us since we are all here... The scene switches to Eva and Jo, who are on the kitchen. Eva: Now we must...*four different screams are heared*...great, four morons less. Jo: The sad part is that that killer isn't trying to capture you. Maybe you are too repulsive to him, and I don't judge him. Eva: Talikng about repulsive things, you haven't been capturated either. So, if i'm gross, you are so repulsive that someone could die. Jo: Shut the hell up! *throws a chair at Eva* Eva: Great, now you wanna fight? Let's fight then! *throws a chair at Jo, that hits her* Jo: Your girly moves aren't taking me down! *throws a furniture at Eva* Eva: Girly? GIRLY? I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS GIRLY! *grabs a fork, and throws it* Jo: That's even more girly. Now get out of here meanwhile I try to win. Eva: I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, because I want to, you won't just simply say "go away" and I will go, no, if you want to fight...*grabbing a glass vase*...let's fight then! *something falls on her head* Ouch! What the...? Jo: It's a statue! Glad that I found it, now I can win it for the team! They will surely see me as a team captain now. Eva: Excuse me, tomboy, but the one that found the statue was me. I am the one that will be respected and will be team captain, so, don't even try to. *clock sound* Jo: Great. What now? *both drawed the eight hours* Bummer, time to run off here. Jo starts to run, Eva goes behind. Jo: Leave me alone. Sacrifice yourself for the team. *slaps Eva, making her fall* Jo: Ha! There's the pool. I'm sa...*Eva tackles her, both start to fight, but get capturated*...you moron! The scene switches to Dawn, who is in the Zen Garden. Dawn: Being here is so peaceful. I have near my plant friends, and I can take care of them. *Noah enters to the Garden. Oh, hi Noah. Noah: Hi. Dawn, I wanted to tell you something, well, I... Dawn: I also like you. Noah: Oh, well. Eh, how did you know what I was going to ask? And you really like me? Dawn: I can see it in the inner part of your soul. And I know you have been treated as an underdog-like person, but I know you are a great guy with pure intentions. *holding her hands on his shoulders* And, I must confess, you are a sweet guy and I also like you, and yeah, if I could had the opportunity to met you since the start, I would have been attracted to you too. *She kiss him, and he blushes.* Noah: Well, I must confess that I found weird that you were meditating all the time, but I always found it adorable in the inside. Dawn: Well...*blushing, clock sound*...oh, no! I drawed it! Noah: We must run to the pool now! Let's go! Both arrive to the pool, but fall on it. Dawn: We are safe! Also, I found this! *showing him a statue* I got it from the mouth of a carnivorous plant in the Zen Garden. Noah: That is good. I think this was the last one. Chris: It is! Now it's time to get out of this house. But first...oh murderer! Noah: What? *sees the murderer, starts to run, but both get capturated* Chris: *laughs* I always like to do that. The scene switches to Lindsay, who found the murderer, without knowing that he capturated Dawn and Noah. Lindsay: Excuse me sir? Do you know where is the exit? *gets capturated* Lindsay: Oh, you will order a limo? A taxi? Or something to get me there? The scene switches to the outside of the house, where everyone is. Chris: Let's see. It's not a surprise that the Anti-Heroes won this one. Because they had more statues and members without getting capturated at the end of the challenges. The Anti-Heroes celebrate. Chris: Then, it comes down to which team got the secod biggest amounts of statues, however, they both found a statue. However, every single Hero got capturated, while we forgot to capture Scarlett, so the Villians come in second. They cheer, as the Heroes get sad. Chris: Time to kick a Heroic butt out of here! *laughs* See you at the elimination ceremony! Dawn: Wait, who was the killer anyways? Chris: It's funny you mention that. The murderer is here...*unmasks the murderer, revealing it to be Izzy*...this solves your question? Izzy: It was a funny challenge right, most of you were screaming like crazy, I got you all, right? Chris: Yeah, somehow, Izzy stayed in the island like the last time we filmed here, so, why not use her to help us? Izzy: Yeah, Izzy is here to contribute for fun!!! Chris: Anyways, let's go now. The scene switches to the Heroes. Brick: Jasmine? Samey? Dawn? I need to talk with you all. Dawn: What is it Brick? Something wrong in your aura? Brick: Not, but, I must confess, Lindsay never lost the hidden inmunity idol. Jasmine: Say what? I lost my hat in the submarine war, this one is new. *pointing to her hat* How she didn't lost it? Brick: I don't know, but I was thinking, I think we should give her a lesson. Samey: And what kind of "lesson", exactly? Brick: We must blindside her with the idol not being used. And she will be gone, and we will get out a massive threat. Dawn: I think...it could work. Lindsay having the idol makes her a dangerous person, and a huge threat further in the game. Brick: So, you are with me? All girls: Sure. Brick: Well, see you in the night for the elimination. The scene switches to Lindsay, as the girls arrive. Jasmine: Girl, you have a huge target on your back. They found about your inmunity idol. Lindsay: It's ok. I know you complained about how this alliance didn't made a single move, well, tonight is the night. Dawn: But how? Tell me, and I will tell Noah, he will help us, for sure. Lindsay: Well, this is the plan. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Well, we have losers, votes, a boat waiting, stinky Sewers of Shame, all we need to do is find who has been eliminated. And...who the Anti-Heroes will pick to go to Exile Island from the Villians. Man, having three teams to attend is difficult. Brick: Oh, take your time Chris. Take your time. *laughs* Chris: Ok...this has been such a crazy vote, due to what happens on your team. Anyways, we have four marshmallows. Let's give them to tbose who are safe...Samey. *she takes her marshmallow*...Jasmine, you are safe too. *picks her marshmallow*...Dawn. *she takes it*...and...Noah. *takes it* Noah: Wow, beauty and brawn without brains are in the bottom two. Brick: Not for long, buddy. Not for long. Chris: Can I continue? Ok, this has been a really quick vote. Now, on an unanimous vote of 5-1... *Suspense music* Chris: Lindsay has been eliminated! Lindsay: Clay, I have one more thing to say. I can use this, right? *leaving everyone shocked, as she reveals the hidden inmunity idol* Topher: *from the Peanut Gallery* The inmunity idol! *takes a pic* I must inform the community. *while writing on the phone* "Lindsay gives a slap in the face to the team." Chris: That should negate all five votes against Lindsay, meanwhile her vote is the only one that will seal someone's fate. Now, Lindsay voted off...Brick! How shocking, but this was an awesome blindside, courtesy of the girl team. Noah: Hey! Brick: I should've known better. Well, it's been a pleasure to had a second chance at this. *salutes the others, as he leaves in the boat* Chris: Before we go, who will go to Exile Island? Just asking. Anti-Heroes? Topher: In a poll of the fans, seems like they want to send Scarlett to the exile. So, yeah, we are sending her. Scarlett: Whatever. *gets to the boat, and leaves the scene* THE END Category:Blog posts